


Trick

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Whumptober, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Halloween on Mira comes with a frightening realization.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Trick

“No, stop! Stop it!” Blue squealed, pushing away Yellow’s bombarding attacks of tickles. He responded in kind, grabbing her and shoving her onto the ground, tickling her sides. She squeaked in response and playfully kicked him away. He finally relented, leaning back on his arms. 

“You’re a  _ jerk _ .” Yellow stuck out her tongue, panting heavily. He just grinned in response, just as out of breath as she was. He eventually stood up, holding out his hand for Yellow. She grabbed it and was pulled up, grunting as she was. “Thanks.” She smiled, playfully shoving him away anyways.

“Yeah, thanks for being grateful.” He chuckled, walking down the hallway towards the storage room. Yellow had to work on the balcony of the HQ, so they separated temporarily. Blue opened up one of the boxes there, taking out the fertilizer and grabbing the watering can from the counter. He huffed as he brought out the heavy bag of fertilizer, waiting for Yellow to finish clearing the asteroids.

“Finally.” He said with a roll of his eyes as Yellow finished. She lightly punched his shoulder, grinning as they walked through the cafeteria and up into the hallway that led to the greenhouse. She fixed some wiring just outside of the greenhouse while Blue dropped the bag of fertilizer roughly onto the ground, opening it and pouring some onto the plants that needed it. Yellow walked in as he was watering them, closing up the bag of fertilizer for him and picking it up.

“Thanks.” Blue smiled at his friend, walking them back down towards storage. Yellow was humming a tune that was familiar to Blue, but he couldn’t quite remember the name. He blinked as he finally remembered. “Hey. Is today Halloween?”

“Uh, yeah?” Yellow snorted. “Did you forget? I was singing  _ This is Halloween _ for a reason.”

“Wow. We’ve been here for almost a year.” Blue was taken aback, chuckling a little. “Dang, I don’t even have a costume.”

“Eh, Green will make something.” Yellow said as they walked into the cafeteria and then storage, dropping the bag of fertilizer onto the ground. Blue placed the watering can back onto the counter, smiling a little. “Remember Easter?” Yellow continued, chuckling. “I still can’t believe he painted our eggs that were supposed to last a  _ month _ . Every single one!”

“Oh, man, I hope he makes pumpkin pie or something. I’ve been craving pie.” Blue said, practically drooling. “He did order extra stuff this month, after all.”

“Well yeah, but  _ pie _ ? It’s just wet cake.” Yellow said, sticking out her tongue. “It’s bad enough that we get it for Thanksgiving, I don’t think I’d handle getting it for Halloween too. Besides, I’m craving candy.”

“I want at least  _ something _ filling. Candy barely qualifies as food. No offense!” Blue said the last part quickly as Yellow raised an eyebrow.

“I guess that’s true.” Yellow rolled her eyes, walking back out into the cafeteria. “No decorations yet. But I suppose it is only 10 am.”

“Come on, let’s go to admin. I just have to put in my ID and then I’m done for the day.” Blue said, grabbing Yellow’s hand and speed walking towards admin again.

“Why couldn’t you have done it while we were at the greenhouse?” Yellow huffed, but followed him anyways. As they got into the room, they walked in on Pink, sitting at the admin ID code and staring longingly at Black, who was cluelessly checking the admin map. Both Blue and Yellow chuckled, earning a glare from the crushing crewmate, and drawing Black’s attention.

“Hey, you three. What have you been up to for Halloween?” Black asked, and Pink practically jumped.

“It’s Halloween?” Pink exclaimed, and Yellow snickered. Pink flushed with embarrassment, making Blue elbow Yellow sharply.

“I didn’t know either, Pink. Not a big deal.” Blue said, grinning down at Yellow.

“I hope Green does something.” Black said, leaning forward over the admin map.

“Like there’s any chance he  _ won’t _ ,” Yellow said, “he’s been celebrating every holiday possible. He celebrated  _ Waffle Day _ .”

“The man was getting desperate.” Blue shrugged. “You’ve got to go sort samples in the lab, right Yellow?”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s leave the lovebirds.”

“We’re not lovebirds!” Pink squeaked out as the pair walked out, laughing as they did. 

They passed Green on their way to the locker room, who was carrying a large box that was clearly far too heavy for him, though he carried on anyways. Yellow pressed the button to open decontamination, walking inside. Blue followed her, tapping his foot as spray came out of the misters and covered the two in dew drops.

The two of them walked towards the laboratory entrance, looking at the one way window that showed the inside. Purple was struggling to assemble an artifact that had come in the latest shipment, unaware of the two chuckling at her failure.

“Need some help?” Blue asked, and Purple jumped in surprise at the voice.

“Oh, it’s just you two.” Purple sighed in relief when she saw them, composing herself. 

“Why so worried?” Yellow snickered, earning her another elbow jab from her partner. She stuck out her tongue in response as Purple went back to the sample, not bothering to respond to Yellow’s question.

“Come on, you’ve got samples to sort.” Blue pushed her towards the back table and she grumbled in response, picking up the samples and putting them in the marked boxes.

When she finished, the two walked past the still struggling Purple and into the cafeteria again. Green was there, the large box he had been carrying with him open and on the ground. Orange, black, and purple streamers had been spread everywhere, hanging from the walls and ceiling. Pumpkins were on all the tables, and there were a few costumes laid out on the seats.

“That was fast, Green.” Blue commented, picking up the fake fangs that were a part of the vampire costume. He grabbed the cape and swung it over his suit, slipping the fangs into his teeth with a grin. “How do I look?”

“Worse than normal, somehow.” Yellow laughed, and Green turned around to see Blue, dressed as a vampire.

“He looks great, actually!” Green huffed, hands on his hips. “Try on the cat costume, Yellow. I got it just for you!”

Yellow stuck out her tongue but picked it up anyways, attaching the tail to her suit and putting on the headband, ears attached. “I appreciate it, Green.”

“Can you two get the rest of the crew?” Green asked, going back to rushing around. “Lunch is almost ready!”

Yellow and Blue both nodded, heading their separate directions to get everyone.

They returned, eight of them now in the cafeteria in total. They all got some food, the typical mashed potatoes, now accompanied by a cupcake that had been carefully decorated to fit Halloween. They talked amongst themselves as they ate, each of them wearing a costume. 

When lunch finally finished, everyone left to go back to whatever they had been doing. Yellow and Blue simply wandered around Mira HQ, making jokes and laughing with each other as they walked around the hallways.

Hours passed, and almost everyone had finished their tasks now. Except Green. Blue furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Even when he was busy working on preparations for the holidays, Green always made sure to finish his tasks. But so few of them had been done, it left a rotten taste in Blue’s mouth.

“Has anyone seen Black?” Pink asked, wandering into communications, where Yellow and Blue had been sitting. 

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t seen Green either, now that I think about it.” Blue said, biting his lip.

“Neither of them have been on the sensors in… hours.” Yellow said, checking the computer and scrolling through the records.

“We have to find them.” Blue jumped up and almost sprinted out of the room towards the cafeteria. Yellow and Pink followed him, and the three of them all choked on air as they entered the room.

Green’s careful decorations had been ruined, the pumpkin tablecloth splattered with blood. The left table was covered in it, Green’s corpse spread over it. His ribs were broken open like he was some sort of meal for whoever and left him there, his ribcage empty. Blue threw up as he realized that whoever had done this had  _ eaten _ Green’s organs.

Pink whimpered, collapsing before standing up and scrambling away desperately. She sprinted towards admin, finding Black spread over the admin table in a similar manner. Pink sobbed violently, clutching her chest.

The crew was gathered somberly in just a few minutes, Pink still crying and Blue and Yellow refusing to talk. It wasn’t hard to guess what had happened.

Purple stood up, shaking. “There… there is an impostor among us.”

**Author's Note:**

> roll credits


End file.
